


This spot is taken

by Melie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: + other couples mentioned, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: Two things are essential when making out in the middle of a series of practice matches: timing and location.The problem that arises is not one they'd expect.





	This spot is taken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bisc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisc/gifts).



Timing is essential.

They go as soon as they're both free. Kuroo grabs his sleeve and pulls him towards the school building. By the time they get to their usual spot it's all they can do to keep their hands off each other.

They kiss even before they get in, Kei against the door, Kuroo's hand at the back of his head. It's a calculated risk, although neither of them would truly be able to concentrate on maths at the moment. Sometimes Kei scolds himself afterwards, evaluates all that could have gone wrong - yet it never has so far.

Their combined weight finally pushes the door open. Kuroo kicks it close behind them before steering them towards the classroom's wall. They've had quite a lot of practice, and they don't even trip any more. Those sweaty and rushed making out sessions have almost become a second nature by that point.

It takes them a couple of minutes to notice it. They're busy, after all, and focused on each other more than on their environment. An odd mistake to make, but perhaps it can be forgiven.

Kei is the first to realise how _heavy_ the surrounding silence has become. He turns his head to the side and opens his eyes – Kuroo takes it as an invitation to nibble on his neck.

What he sees is unexpected to say the least, but from now on he will never forget to factor _them_ into his calculations.

The two idiots are frozen in time. Hinata is the one sitting on the desk, but it's Kageyama's top that lies on the floor. They're wrapped around each other and the redness of their cheeks does not solely come from shock and embarassment.

Thankfully, Kuroo stops his own efforts when he senses Kei's tension. He's very dependable this way.

Tsukki and Hinata end up speaking at the same time.

One end of the classroom says: “It appears this spot is already taken.”

The other: “We were here first!!!”

Kuroo's laughter shakes his whole body, until his face suddenly gets serious. Bordering on terrifying.

“To be fair, you two do live in the same town. Also, I have seniority.”

The two couples glare at each other for a few more seconds, until Kageyama grabs his jersey in one hand, Hinata's wrist in the other, and leaves, muttering something about “not in the mood any more” and “no time left anyway”.

As soon as they're gone, Kuroo grins.

“So, where were we?”

Kei is always happy to remind him.

 

* * *

 

For Tobio, things get worse from then on.

First, there's the fact that he can't look Tsukishima in the eye any more, and it's even worse with Kuroo – _that look_ will haunt him until the end of his days.

Thankfully, neither of them talk – although soon after Tsukishima mentions something about “mutually assured destruction”. In any case, his secret is safe.

For a little while.

During the next round of practice matches, Hinata and him ensure that they carefully check the classroom they're barging in, and lock the door after themselves.

The problem arises during one of said checks, when they stumble upon Bokuto and Akaashi in a science lab. Or, more specifically, lying on top of a desk in a science lab – Kageyama then realises that his idea lacked originality after all.

They can hear Bokuto's voice following him as they flee:

“It's okay, you can stay, there's enough room for everyone!”

Hinata insists that they keep looking, and that's how they bump into Kuroo and Tsukishima _again_.

After that, Kageyama decides that there will be no more making out in Saitama.

That school simply isn't big enough.

 

* * *

 

At least, in Miyagi, they're safe. Especially after training, when everyone has left. The whole team (save for Tsukishima) assumes they're just staying behind for extra practice (and they're not totally wrong).

They're walking home one night when Hinata decides that the middle of an apparently empty street is the best place to surprise his boyfriend with a kiss. Tobio leans in, careful however not to seem too happy about it. He's nearly closed his eyes when he finally notices the two figures in the corner.

A couple of muffled swear words ensue.

(Further ahead, Yachi is blushing as she always does when Kiyoko's lips touch hers).

Turns out Sendai isn't big enough either.

 


End file.
